


Headcanon up for grabs? (seriously I could read seventy works with this theme)

by Henrikson



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrikson/pseuds/Henrikson
Summary: A sibling headcanon because I can't write for shit but really wanna read about this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Headcanon up for grabs? (seriously I could read seventy works with this theme)

Four years after Rapunzel was taken the king and queen succeeded in having another child, a boy named Lune. Unlike rapunzel who's abilities come from humans tainting natural magic Lune was gifted an ability identical to Elsas by the natholdren spirits. (The queens family line were natholdren no need to crossover completely though) they kept the pregnancy and birth a secret to prevent another kidnapping however among the few who were trusted with the secret was a snake who faked the princes murder a month after his birth and took him.  
The man didn't get to far and was killed for his crimes but with everyone believing Lune to be dead no one searched for him. Being found by the head of old corona he was placed in his care with his wife and named Varian but after she died finding himself unable to care for a child that was not his he put him in the towns orphanage.  
Of Cause Varian grew up a genius and found ways of making money to buy an abounded barn and turn it into a laboratory. From there goes the same as in the show except when Raps asks for help with the rocks he quickly has them destroyed by freezing the water within the rocks and expanding the ice in the rocks until the rocks shattered.  
From there Varian tries staying off of the kings radar because the king found ice and the scene and knows that his son is alive, enter ensuing comedy and angst of Raps helping to keep his identify a secret because the king just can't be straight forward about his intentions and she thinks he wants to kill him. (Varian also made a music box that plays the lullaby the queen once sang for him which is why he gets found out.... Eventually


End file.
